


The Darkest Night

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Knotting, M/M, Rape, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski - implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Sheriff takes home Scott and Stiles ends up bitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with TW-canon, other than the fact that Scott and Stiles are in the woods to look for a body, and Peter Hale is an alpha.
> 
> It's dark and not the best I've ever written, but I wanted it out there. If the muse strikes again I might expand and/or alter the story slightly. Constructive critisimn is most welcome.
> 
> Insert usual disclaimers *here*

He has no grasp of time in this form as he follows the two boys, one wheezing and complaining the other eager and excited, both smelling of something artificial he can't identify, but much stronger is the enticing smell from the boy furthest from him, warm and sugary with a hint of cinnamon enveloping the sharp scent of apples. He is a predator but apple pie has always been his favorite.   
It's not long before he hears the sounds of men and dogs and he watches in amusement as the boys scramble to hide, though one stumbles over a root and rolls right into a beam of light. He's forced to follow the men while the other boy presses himself against a tree, trying to slow his breathing enough not to be heard. Once the men are out of (human) sight the boy continues further into the forest, him following even closer, a low growl reverberating through his body. There's a sound that startles the boy (he knows its just a branch knocking against another) the boy suddenly stumbles over the remains of the young woman he once called alpha. As the boy tries to extraticate himself from the dead body he inches closer letting himself be seen in the foggy moonlight, and reveling in the fear that saturates the boy's delicious smell and the sound of his heart trying to beat itself through his ribcage in terror, and then, oh joy, the boy scrambles to his feet and _runs_. He lets the boy get a few minutes head start before he starts making his way after him, slowly picking up speed while carefully avoiding every obstacle in his path. It's not long before he has driven the boy towards the old, burnt down house in the middle of the forest and once he has herded him down to the cellar he shifts into something more humanoid, that stands on two rather than four legs and has hands, though clawed, and he grabs the boy tossing him to the floor before he in one swift movement has ripped the boy's clothes to shreds, pressing himself close. At this the boy starts to struggle against him, but a human will never be a match to his powers and before long he buries his throbbing need in the tight warmth of the boy, and his fangs breaking that fragile skin where neck meets soulder, stalking his claim violently enough for the whole world to see, ignoring the cries of pain and sobs of fear from the body beneath him as he drives himself to completion. Not until the sun kisses the edge of the horizon and the boy's smell finally changes does he stop rutting into him, and this time when his knot deflates does his pull out. He spends a few minutes taking in the sight and smell of his mate, enjoying the way his seed spills from the boys body, marking him just as efectively as the bite has, and with a silent promise to return soon he shifts back to his full alpha form and takes off.

  
  
The thing that surprises Stiles the most is that he wakes up and isn't in any kind of pain. Its an odd thought, he'll be the first to admit, and he isn't entirely sure why he's had it, but it's there, niggling at the edge of his consciousness. It takes him far longer than it should have to notice that one: this is not his bedroom nor his house, and twe: he's basically naked, remnants of his shirt still clinging to him, pieces glued to him with what he thinks (is certain) is blood. As he moves he can feel something drag at the hairs of his legs (he refuses to acknowledge that he can smell it) and he tentalively lets his fingers brush against it. He knows the feeling of dried come and the sudden rush of images from the night before has him blacking out instantly.  
When he comes to again he's on his knees, a hand on his back holding his torso down and something warm and wet prodding at his entrance. The feeling has him jerking, trying to get away from who(what)ever is behind him but the growl he gets and the pricks of something sharp against his spine makes him still his movements. It doesnt take him long to figure out that it's a tongue laving over the skin between his cheeks, rasping over the skin,catching on his rim before slipping inside and coating his inner walls in saliva. He can feel the excess of it slowly rollng down coating his balls and the underside of his cock, listens to the pants and grunts coming from the one behind him, before he can feel the mass behind hin shift and without warning he's once again breached with something infinitely bigger than a tongue, and even as he screams in agony he can hear himself tear and feel how his own blood slicks the way for the unbidden intrusion. He tries to get away but this time he's stopped by a mouthfull of fangs against his jugular, applying enough pressure to get their point across but not breaking skin. As the movements drivng the engorged flesh into him becomes erratic and the breath against his skin becomes labored he knows this will soon be over, only to be disappointed as the body behind him collapses against his ass, driving the shaft even deeper inside him as it erupts in a geyser of lukewarm come just as something swells and stretches his rim even more painfully than it already was. Stiles doesnt know how long it takes, but occasionally he can feel yet another gush of come coating his insides and at some point he can even see a slight swell to his abdomen, something that has a clawed but otherwise human looking hand gently placing itself there, stroking him reverently, before the man behind him leans forward, nuzzling against his neck while pressing impossibly further inside Stiles' body, releasing even more come. This time Stiles doesnt pass out on his own but rather thanks to the hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing until he looses consciousness once again.


End file.
